1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia information services. More specifically, the present invention discloses a multimedia information and information inquiry download service allowing users to download information via mobile communication equipment utilizing unstructured supplementary service data (USSD) or wireless application protocol (WAP).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advancements in telecommunication technology, bandwidth has increased, and the convenience of mobile communications has greatly improved. Therefore, the distance between people has shortened. Presently, 3rd generation mobile phones have been developed, which provides Internet access and multimedia information services. As mobile phone functions get stronger, the added value of the phone increases. Therefore, people's lives have become more convenient and the quality of their lives has been enriched. Mobile phones have now become an essential tool in our daily life.
In an advanced information society, people inquire about many different types of information. For example, travellers can find maps, weather reports and near-by highways or streets on the Internet before leaving for their destinations. However, it typically takes time to search and download the information, which is not convenient.
Additionally, if someone wants to change their route, they need to use their computer to search and download the new information from the Internet. This cannot achieve the purpose of immediacy that is useful and convenient. For example, it cannot satisfy the need to provide directions to near-by gas stations or restaurants according to the user's current location. Although 3rd generation mobile phones already have powerful functions, the additional service provided to users still cannot satisfy their needs. Therefore, a current dilemma today, is how to improve additional services in order to provide greater and more useful services to users.
Therefore, there is a need for a multimedia information and information inquiry download service allowing users to use mobile phones to search and download desired information instantly and conveniently.